An aspect of the invention relates, in general, to data processing, and in particular, to loading data into registers.
Data processing includes various types of processing, including the loading of data into registers. The loading of data into a register includes, but is not limited to, the loading of character data, such as character data strings; integer data; or any other types of data. The data that is loaded is then capable of being used and/or manipulated.
Current instructions to perform various types of processing, including the loading of the data into registers, tend to be inefficient.